undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
MY Life for You/Issue 12
Issue 12 of MY Life For You by Hellfire36o Moving Forward After the rain yesterday, the sky became clear of clouds. The sun was shining bright, the wind blowing on the trees, and dead corpses lying on the ground. A lot of zombies were killed on the street by Aaron. Whenever he saw a zombie, he would go up to kill it with his crowbar. Left and right, he would swing his weapon, and the zombies would drop dead. No matter how many there were, he kept killing. They were close to getting to the police station perhaps another 5 minute walk. As Aaron was busy knocking down zombies, the rest of the group was staying behind and watch the maniac kill zombies as if there was a special prize if you killed to a certain amount. Kim and Judy seemed worried about Aaron; however, Chad and Trevor seemed relaxed about it. Susan was in the back, helping Kim carry most of her things. Before they left, Kim went to her house to grab a few of her things. Kim: Guys, what should we do about Aaron? Trevor: Do? There is nothing to do. This is a benefit for us. Thanks to him, were able to go through this safely. Chad: Yeah, don’t worry about it babe, this is helping us out a lot. Susan: I would not be so sure about that. Judy: What do you mean by that? Susan: Aaron is going through major stresses. That alone is a danger to him. So much stress can force his body to shut down, so he could pass out at any moment. Chad: Well we can’t just tell him to calm down, he won’t listen to us. Trevor: Remember the last time we tried to do that? He almost wacked me in fucking the head, I don’t to get hit for real next time. Kim: Well then what should we do? Susan: thinking hmm……. Hey Aaron. Aaron: to Susan*pant* *pant* what? (Saying that in a somewhat annoyed tone) Susan: Let’s take a break, were getting tired. Aaron:*pant* well I am not tired so let’s keep moving. (Authors Note: Pant means to breathe rapidly) Chad: Are you fucking kidding me mad? You sound ridiculously tired. Come on let’s break. Judy: Seriously Aaron, you killed about 20 of those zombies, you should be tired. Aaron: We’re almost there, we can rest then. Trevor: Well that didn’t work. Aaron walks ahead, and everyone else eventually continued to walk. 5 minutes later the group gets to the police station. Something was wrong though. From the outside everything seemed fine. But it seemed to fine. No corpses, no cars on the road. It was as if everything was untouched from the events that have been occurring. Aaron: What the hell. Why does everything look untouched? Chad: I don’t know, but let’s get to station and find Kim’s parents. Everyone starts walking towards the station. Aaron and Trevor sneaked to the police station and scouted for any zombies that have been around. After looking for a while, they eventually go to the main entrance. Everything seemed fine. No sign of battle, no corpses, no blood, no anything. The thing was where was everyone? Aaron: Jesus Christ man, where the hell is everyone? Trevor signaled everyone to come in the station. Once Kim got inside, she started running around the building looking for her parents. Chad followed her. Trevor: Well shit, there they go. What do you think Aaron? You think her parents are here? Aaron: I don’t know, but my best guess is no. Judy: What makes you say that? Aaron: Look around you. The sign of no zombies, no blood, and no chaos is all weird. My guess is that no is in the place at all. Trevor: Hey you think that they have guns stored in this place? Aaron: We can go take a look. You two want to come? Susan and Judy look at each other. Susan said she would go, but Judy didn’t. Aaron volunteered to stay behind with Judy while Susan and Trevor go look for guns. Judy: So how are you holding up? Aaron: Ha, how am I holding up? I’m sure you know that I am a fucking mess right now. I just don’t get how you’re not as messed up as me right now. I figured you would be angry at those zombies too. Judy: I’m holding it back. Aaron: Why? Release that anger at them. Don’t just let it bottle up inside of you. Judy: If I were to do that, then I would be become someone that I am not. Aaron: What? Judy: My mom always told me “no matter what happens, don’t let things change how you are, always be you.” And I live by those words, now more than ever. Aaron: Tch… Judy: Aaron listen to me. Don’t let this hatred take over you. This is not you, and I don’t like it. Stop doing this and become your usual self, the one that thinks of plans and is very cautious about the things going around, not the person that doesn’t think thing through and goes on a wild rampage. Kim really dislikes how you are right now. Aaron: What the hell does she have to do with this? Judy: I know that you love her, and that your actions have always revolved on her safety. Aaron: Why the hell are you saying this to me? I hardly even know you. The one thing I know about you is that your parents are dead, nothing else. You have never cared about in the past, you didn’t say a single word to me, so why start now? pauses Stop trying to get to know me, I plan on leaving the group once we’re done with this place. So you guys are on your own. Judy looks at Aaron, then looks at the ground. She sits on the ground and has her knees tucking in to her stomach. She thinks about the things to say, then her face turns a bit red. Judy: and walks to Aaron You’re wrong. Aaron: What? What do you mean I’m wro- Judy grabs Aaron’s face and forces his face to hers. Aaron feels something on his lips, something that he honestly never felt before. It was soft, and warm. He liked it. All that hate that he had inside him just started to vanish. The memories of his mom’s death stopped replaying in his head. All he thought about was this moment, he is sharing with Judy. Judy brings her head farther from Aaron’s. Judy: Aaron, please don’t become someone that you’re not. I don’t like it. Please, be you. Judy turns and walks away. Aaron starts thinking about what just happened. That was his first kiss, and with Judy. He always figured that he would have his first kiss with Kim, but never in his mind would he have it with Judy. Aaron notices that Judy was walking away, but grabs her arm, and pulls her to him. Judy:blushes Aaron. What are you doing? Aaron puts his face close to Judy’s. Then the two began to kiss. Aaron puts his head back, and reaches for something in his pocket. He pulls it out a necklace. The same one that Kim gave Aaron. Judy: heh, what’s that? It looks pretty. Aaron: smiles yeah. drops the necklace to the ground But I don’t think I need it anymore. Judy and Aaron were about to kiss each other, but then Kim came out of nowhere, and the two started to get some distance between each other. Kim looks at them with confusion. Kim: What are you guys doing? Judy: Oh, nothing. Uh, what’s wrong? Kim: Chad found something and said to bring everyone over. Aaron: What is it? Kim: I don’t know, he wouldn’t tell me. Aaron: Alright. to Judy Let’s go. Aaron and Judy walked past Kim, as she looks at the two walking off to where Chad was. She turns around and walks over to where Aaron dropped the necklace. She picks it up and looks at it. Kim: Aaron, so you finally moved forward and left me. Kim looks at the necklace, and then puts it in her pocket. Then she began to frown a bit. Kim shakes her head and focuses, then walks to where Chad was. Aaron and Judy got to where Chad was, and Trevor and Susan was there too. Eventually Kim got there as well. They all turned to Chad to see what he wanted to show everyone. Trevor: So are you going to tell us what this is about? Chad: Yeah out a piece of paper Look at this. Everyone looked at the piece of paper that Chad just showed. It was a note. A note from Kim’s parents. Kim, if you’re reading this, then you must have realized that no one is at the station. The police heard about Chicago being a safe zone for people. So they gathered buses and escorted everyone to their. Please, get to Chicago. We’ll be there. Stay safe. -Love Mom & Dad Kim: So my parents are at Chicago? Chad: It seems so. Trevor: Well shit. So were going back to our plan then right? Chad: Right, but before we get going, there is some more to read. Aaron: Yeah, they left some guns here? Susan: What? But me and Trevor checked the armory, there was nothing there. Chad: The note said the guns are in the cabinet in front desk. Trevor: Well shit, let’s go! Everyone rushes to the front desk. Kim and Chad stayed behind. Chad: Don’t worry Kim. Your parents will be at Chicago, and so will we. We will all be safe. Kim: Yeah you’re right. I’m glad to know that my parents are alright. Chad: Come on let’s go. Chad and Kim walk off. Chad wasn’t right about what Kim was thinking. She was glad that her parents were fine, but she was thinking about something else that bothered her a bit. Trevor gets to the cabinet and opens it. Inside were a 2 rifles, a shotgun, 4 pistols, and a lot of ammo. Trevor picks up a m1 carbine. Eventually Chad came and grabbed the Winchester shotgun. Aaron grabbed a m14 rifle, as well as Model 629 Revolver. There were three other guns, but neither Susan nor Kim wanted one. Judy picked up the Glock 19, and put the rest in Susan’s bag. Everyone gathered as soon as they were done loading their guns. Aaron: Ok, guys. We need to have rules with these guns. We cannot use them freely. Remember, the zombies are attracted to sound. So the only time you should use it, is if it’s really necessary to use it. Chad: You seem in a better mood right now. Aaron: Yeah, I cooled down a bit. Now then let’s going. Everyone exited the station and went back the way they came from. It was a 30 minute walk back the way they came from when they dropped of the car. When they got to it, they were lucky enough to see that nothing was stolen from the car. Everyone got in, and started driving off. 30 minutes later, the car starts to run out of gas. Susan got off the next stop where there was a small town called Le Roy. Category:Uncategorized